This Little Thing Called Destiny
by WinterStormArt
Summary: It wasn't my idea to be reborned. I would'nt have asked Urahara Kisuke to be my mentor if I didn't know of the future. My own existence could have changed the future events - I'm pretty sure it already did. Aizen might win the Winter War because of me. It must be called destiny, if I have to change what has already been set in stone.
1. The Winter of New Beginnings

**Arti here! This is my first Bleach fanfiction! **

**How I was introduced to Bleach: **I've first seen Bleach when I was six years old. My cousin from France came over and watched it in his guest room. At the time I didn't quite understand the story so I forgot all about it. When I turned nine, I discovered Bleach again. I watched till I was somewhere pass 150 episodes. Then for some reason I stopped. Now four years later, I've come back. It brings so much nostalgia just to watch Bleach again. I cried when I found out it was over. The 15th opening made me cry since it was the last.

I can't believe they left out the last arc. *&%$%*^#!

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs' **

**-XXX-**

Opening: Snow Fairy - FUNKIST

**-XXX-**

Chapter 1 The Winter of New Beginnings

Cold.

That's all I could think of as I lay in the snow.

Snowflakes fell from the grey sky, kissing my little nose and cheeks. My amethyst-pink eyes slid open at the sudden cool touch. I weakly reached for the snowflakes. Fresh winter air waft through the forest.

I breathed. Steam escaping my slightly purple lips.

I slowly got up. My messy teal side bangs framed my face and brushed against my shoulders. My loose, thin rags of what I called clothes draped over my petit frame. My small bare feet trudge through the deep snow as I made my way out of the forest.

For those of you who hadn't realized it yet. (I don't really know if it's obvious - I'm pretty sure it's not)

I'm an orphan.

I guessed my parents - whoever they are - are jerks for abandoning me once I reached the age of one. I don't remember them, but I do know one thing:

They left me to die.

But thanks to my fourteen year old mind, I lived and survived and now I'm four. It must be anime logic that a four year old could survive on the streets .

Numbness swept through me. Yes, I've just became numb. I always had this ability to endure the cold more than most people. What can I say, I love the cold.

It has been a few days since the first snow has fallen in Karakura Town. I'd figured out that I was reborned in the world of Bleach after recognizing a few buildings and streets and that everything was anime - like not reality.

My death is something I won't talk about. Or think about.

Back from getting off track. I didn't go to any orphanage because I didn't like them. It made me feel like I was some sort of product; waiting to be sold off to two complete strangers or even just one complete stranger , so I never risked myself to being close to human contact. I occasionally stole food from street vendors and stores to keep myself alive - but I try not to steal anything. I didn't like stealing. It made me feel . . . tainted.

I made my way into the streets of the town. I turned a corner and into the shopping district. My stomach growled painfully. My amethyst-pink eyes glanced over for an easy target.

There.

A lone employer was working in one of those convenience stores. I scanned the area for the many escape routes it could give me. There were plenty.

I breathed, and made my way into the store.

The bell chimed.

"Welcome!" The employer beamed.

For some reason, he gave off a bad vibe.

I kept my face blank and eyes half-lidded - my usual face, and proceeded to pretend to browse the contents of the store. I walked along the rows and columns, glancing every now and then to watch the employer. I studied his body language, his eyes, and the way he spoke on the phone.

He seemed like a pretty laidback target. But I wouldn't underestimate him. I made my way near a bucket with a mop.

I inwardly smirked.

I approached the employer. I made a shy and scared expression.

"S-Sumimasen," I began shakingly, staring at the floor. "U-Uh-"

"Speak up!" The employer said with an annoyed face.

So the guy had a different side to him.

I made a scared face and backed into the bucket with the mop. I knocked it over and the water spilled everywhere.

I yelped. "G-Gomenasai!"

"Oh, it's fine!" The guy grinned.

I inwardly raised a brow.

This guy was weird.

At first he was nice, then he was mean and now he's back to being nice.

He grabbed another mop and began to mop up the mess.

I took this as an opportunity.

I grabbed two cans of soup and high-tailed out the store. The guy yelled and dropped the mop, only to slip on the soapy disgusting liquid.

I ran down the street and turned a few corners. I felt so alive to feel the cold winter air hitting my face. It exhilarated me. It made me feel full of energy.

Home free!

I was about to laugh when I rammed into something hard. I fell to the ground as the cans fell from my grasp. I looked up at what I rammed into.

Another guy stood before me. He had the same uniform as the guy back at the convenience store. My eyes widen in realization.

Abandoning the cans, I got up and turn to run but the guy grabbed onto the back of my collar and lifted me up to his ugly, hellish face that could give anyone nightmares for a month.

"So you're the brat who stole from us, huh?" He spat.

I was tossed hard onto the snowy ground.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson for stealing from us!"

The next thing I knew was a fist coming directly at me.

Pain.

Then everything went dark.

**-Bleach-**

I slowly woke up to a pounding headache and bruises covering my small body. I realized that I was in an alleyway. The guy must have dumped me here to avoid trouble.

It was snowing harder than before. The sky was dark. The only light source I had was a street lamp.

I leaned against the wall and gently curled myself into a ball.

Hot tears slid down my red frostbitten face. Pain racked over my body as I sobbed. It wasn't the first time I got beaten up.

I cried at myself for being weak. Too weak to protect myself. Much less, find food. Going to the orphanage was not an option. I was going to die from the cold long before I die of thirst and hunger.

I shivered.

From all that sobbing, it drowned out the soft footsteps coming towards me.

A hand touched my shoulder.

I flinched hard.

Terror flowed through me. I shut my eyes and waited for the beating.

"Oh you poor dear," a woman's soothing voice sounded. "Are you alright?"

I lifted my head in surprise to stare at the woman. She had long curled hair and kind, warm gentle eyes. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

Her hand touched my shoulder again. "Oh my, you're freezing to death!"

I felt something warm wrap around my neck and shoulders, splitting into two ends and trailing down my back and onto the snowy ground.

A light grey scarf?

I gingerly touched the scarf.

"Isshin,"

Isshin?

As in Ichigo's dad? Then that means this woman must be Masaki.

"Isshin, we can't just leave her here." Masaki said. "She'll die from the cold."

She lifted up my chin and wiped away the tears.

"Have you eaten anything?"

That question hit home.

I shook my head. My hair covering my eyes.

A figure kneeled in front of me.

I lifted my head to stare at Isshin, whom was grinning madly. He put his large hand on my messy teal hair.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to add another cute little girl into the family."

I gapped.

Masaki smiled.

"So, what do you say, err . . .?"

"I don't have a name." I said bluntly.

They both blinked in surprise.

Isshin nervously chuckled and scratch the back of his head. "Well that was to be expected."

"Do you have a name that you would like?" Masaki said.

"No."

"Well, we do need to give you a name." Masaki stated. "A name gives the person their identity. It makes them unique and different from everyone else."

"Who said that I would gladly join your family?"

They blinked.

"Y-You mean you're not?" Isshin said stunned.

"Of course I'm going to join, baka!" I yelled. "I don't want to die from the cold!"

"G-Gomen," Isshin laughed.

I tried to think of a name. There were so many names that ran through my head but I couldn't pick one.

"How about . . . Yume!" Isshin grinned. "It means bud in snow."

"Or Fuyoko. It means child of Winter." Masaki suggested.

"Why snow?" I asked. My face return to its usual face. Eyes half-lidded and face blank.

"Because it's Winter?" Isshin said.

"_Right_." I said.

"How about Kukiko?" Masaki added.

"Yuki?"

"Yukiko?"

"Yukimi?"

"Miyuki?"

"Setsuko?"

"Setsumi?"

And on they went suggesting names for me. All of them for some reason related to snow and Winter. It was like they were both having a competition of who could think of a better name for me. The one to win was going to be the one who gets me to like the name first.

I cracked a small smile at their playful competition that they know not of.

"I like Setsuna." I said.

"EHH!" Their eyes bulged.

"That wasn't any of the names we suggested." Masaki whined. "Neither of us wins~"

So I was right after all.

"Hmm . . . calm snow . . ." Isshin held his chin. "I love it! It suits you! You're calm and we found you in the dead of Winter! Plus, you survived the winter for a pretty long time!"

Masaki nodded in agreement.

"So let's go home, Setsuna." They both grinned.

I stared at them in stunned silence. A joyous warmth filled my heart. Tears stung my eyes. My new identity.

I beamed, slightly tilting my head. "Hai."

"KAWAII!" Masaki squealed and glomps me. Shaking and squeezing the life out of me.

"Masaki, you might kill her before we can even bring her home." Isshin stated.

Masaki immediately released me. Sputtering out apologies over and over again.

"Daijoubu." I breathed.

I think she broke my ribs.

"Honto?"

"Hnh." I hummed.

Isshin and Masaki got up. Masaki extended her hand for me.

I took it.

And together, we walked to wherever their home is. I clutched the warm scarf that dragged itself on the snow. As we walked, a sudden thought popped up into my head.

"What are your names?" I asked as I held onto both their hands.

"My name is Isshin," Isshin grinned at me. "And that's my lovely and beautiful wife, Masaki."

I nodded as we continued walking.

We passed a very familiar river.

Another thought popped up.

"Ne, Isshin?"

"Call me Otou-san and Masaki Okaa-san, Setsuna." Isshin answered. "After all, we are family are we not?"

I giggled cutely.

"Okay . . . Otou-san." Saying it made me feel weird. The word was foreign to me.

"Ne, Otou-san?"

"Nani?"

"What about the adoption papers?"

Silence.

"GAH!"

**-Bleach-**

"Alright kiddos," Isshin began.

Three sibling sat next to each other on the living room couch. Their parents had finally come home from wherever they went and seemed like they were going to show them something that they brought back.

After Masaki and Isshin brought me home, Masaki led me into the bathroom where I washed myself with lukewarm water and got a set of new clothes.

And here I was on the other side of the wall with the same long scarf Masaki gave me. Standing there and waiting for my cue to come in.

"Today, we have a new family member joining us!"

Six year old Ichigo and one year old Karin deadpanned while Yuzu giggled and clapped excitedly.

"Yay!"

"Alright kids, say hello to your new sister . . . Setsuna!"

I was ushered by Masaki into the living room where I stood before the others.

With my face as blank as ever, I greeted them.

"Yoroshiku."

Even though Karin was only one, she was still very much the same like her older self, along with Ichigo and Yuzu.

"You can't just bring in a stray, Otou-san!" Karin scolded.

I stared at the floor. Finding it a lot more interesting.

"Ma, Ma, Karin, my sweet and cute little daughter, I'll get Setsuna's adoption papers completed in no time!"

Isshin laughed and picked up Karin and spun her around and around.

"Okaa-san," Ichigo said. "Is she really going to live with us now?"

"Hai, Ichigo." Masaki answered.

"Ne, Onee-chan?" Yuzu spoke.

I looked up.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Daijoubu desu." I smiled.

And since that show of emotion, Karin and Ichigo began to interact with me. The next day, Isshin and Masaki completed the paperwork for adoption and I was now officially named Kurosaki Setsuna.

I felt happiness fill me for the first time in a long time.

Since that December day, my life changed forever. Even though I didn't know who my birth parents were, I claimed Isshin and Masaki as well as Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu my beloved family and I vowed to protect them at all costs.

And since that day, my life was renewed once more. I learned the true meaning of family and love. As well as happiness and I never wanted to let it go.

Ever.

It was the best time of my life. It was, the Winter of new beginnings.

**-XXX-**

Ending: Heart Realize - Supercell

**-XXX-**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

And happy birthday Nnoitra espada 5!

**Please leave a review!**

**- Arti**


	2. The Awakening

**Arti here! **I deeply apologize for this but, the updates will be slower now. Why? Because the "authority figure" caught me red handed and now all electronics must be put up by **8 pm**.

Which sucks a lot.

I also forgot to tell you on the last chapter.

**I have a confession to make.** I have_ not_ finished watching Bleach yet. I'm only at the beginning of the Fake Karakura Town arc. I'm sorry if I've forgotten to mention certain things and some things in the chapters and so on would be incorrect. But I have heard - more like read - about some things that happens later on and even in the manga.

So _please_, bare with me if there is anything that is incorrect. You can PM me about what I got wrong and I will happily re-edit the chapter.

**Thank you for reading.**

**-XXX-**

Opening: Snow Fairy - FUNKIST

**-XXX-**

Chapter 2 The Awakening

It has been three years since Isshin and Masaki took me in. And short while before the death of Masaki.

I don't know what to do. I can't save Masaki from a hollow. And if I somehow was able to, Ichigo wouldn't be who he is when he grows up. Why save one life when I should save the thousands of lives in the future which Aizen could have taken if Ichigo wasn't how he is when his mother dies. Her death was suppose to be a character development.

As much as it hurts and as much as it made me guilty, I can't do anything but stand on the sidelines and watch. Her death is needed for Ichigo to become stronger.

Besides the future event, we should be focusing on what's happening right now.

I'M LOST!

I don't know how it happened. I was just taking a stroll, even though I hate the heat of Summer. I feel like I could literally melt. The blazing sun scorched my back with its horrible rays of light.

And I hate it.

Since my adoption, Masaki and Isshin thought that I should join Ichigo in school. I couldn't take all that childish crap that they learn and ditched school every single day since my first. Besides, I already learned all the materials that they were teaching in elementary and middle school. The principle phoned home and said that I should come to school before I get expelled for not coming.

To Isshin's surprise, I snatched the phone out of his hands and yelled 'good riddance' and 'I don't need your crappy schoolings'. I ended the call and went to the fridge for my favorite cold treat: sea salt ice cream.

Since then, I was expelled for good and never to come back. Not that I cared. Now, I'm free to do whatever I pleased.

Isshin and Masaki tried to home school me. They were in for quite a shock at what I knew. I was then labeled a prodigy.

Anyways, back to the main subject. For some reason, I keep getting sidetracked.

I wondered the area. I read the signs and street names. None of them of which I recognized. Around thirty minutes later, I soon came across a familiar shop.

Urahara's candy shop.

I smirked and waltz right in.

"Hello?" I said.

The shop was empty. Except for the candies. I felt tempted to steal some. But what good will that do? Tessai would surely catch me if I tried to steal anything.

The hot summer wind blew into the shop.

I turned around to exit the shop.

"Why hello there, child."

I yelped and jumped; turning around to face the owner of the voice.

Green striped hat. Shaggy blonde hair. A fan over the mouth and nose.

Urahara Kisuke!

"Wah! Gomenasai!" I squeaked and bowed my head low.

He chuckled. "Ahahaha, there's no need to apologize, child."

I lifted my head.

"Tessai! Please brew us some tea."

Tessai emerged out of nowhere and made tea while Urahara ushered me into a room. We sat down on the mats as Tessai brought in our tea.

"So what brings you here, kiddo?"

"Don't call me kiddo!" I blushed. "I have a name you know!"

"Gomen, gomen." He fanned himself and tipped his hat. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Kurosaki Setsuna, remember that!"

"Kurosaki Setsuna? What an adorable name!" He grinned.

I twitched.

"So what brings you to my little shop, Setsuna-chan?" He sipped his tea

I stared at my cup of tea and blushed in embarrassment. " I got lost."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't laugh!" I fumed. *Chibi face*

"You really do have no sense of direction."

Twitch.

"Urusai!"

"Gomen, gomen, where are my manners?"

"I thought you don't have any." I muttered.

Urahara unfortunately heard what I said and laughed. "You're just like your father, Setsuna-chan."

Father?

Does he mean Isshin?

Like he somehow read my mind, "no, no. Your real father."

My eyes widen and I stiffen.

"You knew my father?" I said.

I felt angry. How did he know? If he knew, why did I have to live a harsh life as nothing but a street rat? I almost died every year because I didn't have much of a heart to steal.

"Where is he? WHY DID HE ABANDON ME!"

Urahara then became serious.

"That's something I can't tell you, Setsuna-chan." He said. "It's for the best that you know nothing about him."

I gritted my teeth.

"Why?"

"Like I said, it's best that you don't know."

I thought long and hard about what he just said. It's best that I don't know? Know what? What could be so important that he abandoned me?

"Kisuke?"

Urahara blinked in surprise. He never told me his name.

"How did you know my name, Setsuna-chan?"

I pondered on the thought. Aizen has hurted many people. He hurt Momo. He used her. He hurt Toshiro by tricking Momo into going against him. (Some friend she was). He blackmailed and kidnapped Orihime. He hurted many people. He would kill hundreds and thousands of lives just to create the Soul Key, so he could be above us all.

My fist tightened.

I needed to become strong to stop him. Who knows what my mere existence had done. I am someone who was never meant to exist. Never to play a part in this world. My father probably wasn't meant to exist. I had to train to become strong. But I'm not a shinigami - am I?

Urahara knew my father. So could that make him a shinigami? Possibly. But then again, Ichigo wasn't even a shinigami despite Isshin being one. He needed Rukia's powers to become one.

I could change a lot of things with my knowledge.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell somebody. I doubt Urahara would train me just because I wanted to be trained. I trust him. Urahara isn't the type to tell secrets.

"I know your name because . . ."

He leaned in.

"Because . . ."

"Well?"

I took a deep breath and braced myself.

"Would you believe me, if I told you that I don't come from this world?"

"Hmm . . . I don't know. How did you come to this world then?"

I hesitated. "I died."

"You died?"

"I was reborned into this world for some reason."

"Do you have proof?"

Was he really going to believe me? What proof could I show him?

"You are the former taicho of the twelfth division and your birthday is on December 31st."

He blinked.

"Do you want me to say more?"

Silence.

"No need to."

"Huh?"

"I believe you. You weren't even born at the time and your father was only a third seat. And for the fact that I never told anyone about my birthday."

"What about my mother?" I asked.

"You are too smart and mature for your age." He ignored my question. "I see the age and pain deep within your soul."

I nodded. We fell into silence.

"Ne, Urahara Kisuke."

"Nani?" He grinned.

"Train me."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! I want you to train me!" I snapped.

"This is about the future isn't it?"

"Hai."

"What happens in the future?" He asked.

"Like I would tell you." I closed my eyes. "If I did, then I could throw everything off balanced. I'm not even meant to exist in this world. My own existence might have already changed things."

"Very clever, Setsuna-chan." He fanned himself.

"Alright." He got up. "I'll train you."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Hmm? I thought you asked me to train you? And from what I can see, there's no other reason why you would ask me to train you if what happens in the future is incredibly terrible."

I couldn't believe it. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Arigatou! Arigatou!" I cried in happiness as I tackled him into a hug.

"Ooff!"

I release myself from the hug and bowed.

"Arigatou, Shishou."

"Ma, ma, no need to call me that." He waved.

"But I want to." I beamed. "I've always wanted to call somebody my master since my past life!"

"Alright! I do like it though." He slid open the door. "Now follow me."

I followed and he led me into a trapped door. He opened it up. I Peered inside.

I then felt pressure on my back.

Before I knew it, I was hurtling down towards the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BOOM!"

I smashed into the ground. I felt pain all over me.

Urahara landed swiftly beside me.

"KISAMA! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I shrieked as I got up.

"Gomen. But you're alive aren't you?"

I fumed.

We were in the underground basement. Otherwise known as the training ground. Large boulders stood everywhere. The ceiling reflected the sky.

"This is the training ground." Urahara began. "This is where I will be training you. But before that . . ."

He lifted up his cane. I tried to dodge it but the butt of the cane rammed into my forehead. I felt my soul leave my body. I slammed into the ground in a roll before I came to a stop.

I got up and touched the chain that connected me to my body. Suddenly I felt feverish and tired. I slumped to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

"If you were reborned into this world, Setsuna-chan . . . then you should know what's about to happen." Urahara said with Tessai and Jinta beside him.

I now just realized that those two were here as well.

"Let lesson number one . . . begin!"

I felt sudden movement and quickly jumped out of the way.

Ururu's fist came ramming into the spot where I once stood. Smoke flew everywhere. She then flew out of the smoke and came at me.

I leapt out of the way and ran for my life. I saw the ridiculous head gear and gloves on the ground.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT!" I screamed.

I suddenly stopped running and stood my ground.

Ururu came at me.

She sent a punch. I dodge it. From behind me, I could see Urahara smirk from the corner of my eyes. Ururu's leg swept at me. I ducked and sent a punch to her chin.

Surprised at me speed, she was hit and fell back.

I knew that I've practically just dug my own grave but the fight won't end if I kept running and dodging.

Ururu came at me with a kick that would kill me for sure. I crouched low and swept my leg. My leg hit her ankle and she came tumbling down.

She suddenly shot up and delivered a fatal punch. I leaned back but I knew her punch would hit me.

Suddenly, a hand stopped Ururu's punch.

"Whew~ that was a close one." Urahara grinned. "You did pretty well against Ururu, Setsuna-chan!"

"She almost killed me!"

Ignored.

"Now, lesson number two."

I tried to move out of the way. Urahara's hand reach towards my neck. My eyes widen at the sight of a cracked blue gem attached to a string.

A necklace?

His hand grasp the necklace. And crushed it. The necklace shattered into several pieces. A large axe came down and destroyed my chain that connected me to my body.

I gasp.

A pit formed underneath me. I fell all the way to the bottom.

I crashed into the ground with Tessai who bounded my arms with kidou. I struggled to get up. Tiny little creatures ate the chain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blood curdling scream erupted from my throat.

Excruciating pain was all I felt. I couldn't even think straight.

The pain then subsided after a few moments. For now.

What! This is what turned Ichigo into a vizard! Am I going to become one? I can't give in and become a hollow! My existence could have changed the future! There must be a reason why I was reincarnated into this world!

I didn't fight or even tried to climb out. It was a waste of energy. I simply sat there and tried my best to endure the pain.

"Are you really going to just sit there?" Urahara mused from the top of the pit.

"What's the point in trying to climb this thing? It's a waste of energy and it's impossible to climb with just my feet."

"You're pretty smart."

"I know. I'm a prodigy after all."

"We'll see."

I don't know how long I was in there, but the chain has almost been eaten up. A few minutes later, the creatures rapidly ate the chains. A hole was left in my chest. I screamed in pain as white erupted from my eyes and mouth, forming a hollow mask.

_Don't give in._

That voice . . . I heard it before. It was a deep masculine voice. I remembered it for as long as I can remember. It was the voice that lifted my spirits and helped me get out of sticky situations when I was an orphan.

It was the voice of my zanpakutou!

I opened my eyes and found myself in a golden gem-protruding land. Within the crystals were what I believe to be lightning. The place smelled like a storm was coming. Lightning crackled once in a while around the diamond.

I didn't see any creature in sight.

_Tatakoi, Setsuna._

"Are you my zanpakutou?" I asked, looking at my surroundings.

_Yes. If you want to live and protect the future, you must call my name._

"Then what is your name?"

_Now isn't the time._

"What?"

Now wasn't the time? I'm going to turn into a hollow!

_You must do this on your own, young one. I will not help you. Once you achieve the power of a hollow and shinigami, we shall meet again._

Once?

So that means I can do this! I can fight! I won't let the hollow take over and destroy me! I won't die again!

I could feel the hollow trying to devour me. The pain and despair was overwhelming. I felt like I was choking with all that negative emotions bulldozing into me. It was an awful feeling. I almost felt like giving up.

I thought of happy thoughts.

_Happy_ memories.

The time when Masaki and Isshin took me in. The moment I introduce myself to Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin. When the three of us played tag. When the four of us played hide and go seek in the dark. When I played a prank on Isshin. When Masaki tried to teach me how to cook. It only ended up with me being banned from the kitchen. When I gave Masaki and Isshin a surprise on mother and fathers' day. When the family went out for a picnic. When Ichigo, Karin and I had our first bickering. Watching the sunset. When we gazed at the beautiful stars, and so much more memories that I've made in such a short time.

It brought tears into my eyes.

Those moments were so full of happiness. I wanted to cherish it. Treasure it.

I NEVER WANT THOSE MOMENTS TO END!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With all the burning determination that I've never knew I had, I pushed with all my strength to fight the hollow. To beat it down to submission. At least for now.

**-Bleach-**

Urahara watched as a figure jumped out of the pit. The smoke revealed Setsuna, with a fox like hollow mask.

I grabbed the mask and pulled it off. I stared at it for a moment before throwing it onto the ground. It cracked and burst.

I turned to Urahara.

"Did I pass?" I asked, my usual half lidded eyes and blank face.

"A+! YOU PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS!" Urahara grinned widely. "JUST TO BE EXPECTED FROM HIS DAUGHTER!"

*Sigh*

He still won't tell me my father's name.

"But," Urahara reverted back to being serious. "You still have one more test to complete before you become my student."

I furrowed my brows. "What is it?"

"Not telling!" He chuckled and covered his face with his fan. "Well, you are done for today. Get some rest and you'll only come back if you complete your test!"

I nodded. I suddenly felt exhausted. I breathed heavily.

"I should go home now." I huffed. "They must be worried."

I walked to the ladder. What a long climb back up. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted onto large hands.

Tessai?

"And up you go~" He said as he threw me up.

I shrieked as I flew all the way up. I fell onto the floor. I rubbed the throbbing pain in the back of my head where I ungracefully landed.

"Arigatou, Tessai, Shishou, Ururu, Jinta!" I called back.

I received a 'hnmh' and a 'you're welcome' followed by a 'come back soon~' and a grunt. I left the candy shop and made my way home.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute . . . wasn't I lost?

"UWAHHH!"

**-Bleach-**

It was sunset the moment I found the clinic.

"Tadaima." I said.

"SET~SU~NA~" I heard.

I sidestepped just as Isshin flew past me. He rammed into the wall and wailed loudly.

"Where were you my sweet little daughter~" He wailed as he hugged me tightly.

Ichigo and the others entered the room.

"I was lost." I said dryly with my blank face.

"For four days?" He cried.

"I have a bad sense of direction."

He continued to wail loudly.

Yuzu cried and tackled me into a hug.

"I was so worried, Onee-chan!" She cried. "I thought something happened to you."

"Daijoubu." I said reassuringly, my eyes softened. "Nothing happened to me."

"Setsuna-chan," I turned to Masaki. "What happened to you? You're hurt."

She looked like she was about to cry. She kneeled down and cupped my face.

"I got into a fight."

Half lie, half truth.

"Oh Setsuna-chan, what has gotten into you? You first got expelled from school and now you got into a fight? I'm worried about you." She said softly as she gently wiped my battered and dirty face with a napkin.

I stared at the floor. Feeling guilty. She was so nice. She didn't deserve to die. I'm such a monster for leaving her to die.

I'm a monster.

Hot tears violently slid down my face. I trembled and sniffed.

"G-Gom-men-nas-sai." My voice cracked. Tears blurred my vision.

"You were only lost and got into a fight, Setsuna-chan."

Oh it was more than that. I felt terrible for lying. I'm sorry Masaki. I'm so sorry.

Tears hit the floor.

"Come on, let's get you washed up." Masaki led me into the upstairs bathroom.

I don't deserve your kindness.

**-Bleach-**

A few days have passed since I came home. Ichigo and Karin and Yuzu were off to school. Masaki and Isshin were working in the clinic.

I decided to take a walk, even though I hated the heat.

Ever since my encounter with Urahara Kisuke, I've been seeing many more ghosts than before. Thank the gods I hadn't ran into a hollow yet.

Speaking of ghosts, there was one right now.

"Onegai . . . tasukete . . ." The ghost moaned. He was obviously suffering.

"No." I said coldly. " Leave me alone."

I pulled up my grey scarf and walked faster. To my misfortune, the ghost followed me.

Twitch.

I ignored him and continued my walk down the street.

I wonder what that test Urahara was talking about. What kind of test would it be?

I felt reistu behind me. The moaning of the ghost suddenly stopped.

I turned around to find the ghost in the hands of a hollow.

My eyes grew wide.

The hollow lifted its head and stared at me. "You smell . . . _delicious_ . . ."

It let go of the ghost and lunged at me.

I yelped; dodged the lunge, and ran down the hill. Fear wrapped around my heart as I ran for my life. Thanks to the street going downhill, I tried to make a turn and due to inertia, I missed my sharp turn. The hollows arm smacked me hard.

I slammed into the wall at the end of the street.

My back was filled with pain as I coughed up blood. I weakly tried to get up on my hands and knees. The hollow stepped closer. It was only a few feet away. I trembled in fear. The hollows never seemed too scary when I watched them through a screen. But now that they are real, I felt the true terror of being chased by one. They were much more scarier up close.

I shut my eyes.

This is the end. How pathetic of me.

_Tatakoi. If you want to live, you have to fight._

My eyes snapped open. That voice . . .

The hollow howled and lunged at me. Its mouth wide open.

_Call my name._

Sudden calmness washed through me. The sky darken rapidly. The air became humid. My body moved on its own. I raised both of my arms up. My hands curled into a position as if I was holding a katana. My face became its usual blankness with half lidded eyes.

"Reign over the thunderous heavens, Ryuujin!"

Lightning violently sparked everywhere like a shield around me. With a loud clap of thunder, It shot forwards from my hands like a railgun and striked the hollow through its mask and straight into the distance.

The blinding light disappeared and in my hand, I held a zanpakutou.

It was much too long for my petit six year old body. Its guard was in the shape of a double-curved-limb lightning. The handle was wrapped in electric blue cloth. The end of the hilt was attached to a chain that led to a large and sharp metal throwing star. (Shuriken)

In all, my zanpakutou looked a lot like Hyourinmaru.

_My name is Ryuujin, the strongest lightning type zanpakutou and the twin blade of Hyourinmaru._

"WHAT! You're the twin zanpakutou of Hyourinmaru!" I screamed. "I never heard of Hyourinmaru's twin before!"

_I was born inside you the moment you came into this world. As for Hyourinmaru's twin, it doesn't exist. Much like you. You don't belong in this world just as much as I do. And like you've said, our own existence has indeed changed a bit of the future. But that is to be expected, young master._

I stared at the blade.

I then heard clapping to my right.

"Bravo, bravo, Setsuna-chan!" Urahara applauded. "You did wonderfully. For a moment there, I thought you were going to be eaten."

"YOU WOULD"VE LET ME DIE? Never mind." I calmed down. "So did I pass your test?"

"I see that you have figured it out."

"Like I told you before, I'm a prodigy." My face was back to normal.

"Of course." He tipped his hat.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki Setsuna!" He covered his face with his fan. "You are now officially my student, and I will train you from now on."

I smiled brightly.

"Your training starts in three days, Setsuna, so rest up."

"Hai, Shishou."

I held up my blade.

"I thought I'm not a shinigami?" I said. Completely confused.

"Your father and mother was a shinigami."

Was?

I furrowed my brows. "Are you saying that I'm a soul?"

"Correct."

"HAAAHHHHH?"

"Then - then-" I sputtered.

"Yep!" He grinned. "That body of yours is a gigai that I've specially created. It was specifically made to grow as you grow and as well as hide most of your reistu."

Since when have I gotten my body back? I remembered that I was thrown up the ladder. I don't remember them ever returning my body.

I shouldn't even think about this anymore. It's giving me a migraine.

I noticed that Urahara wasn't pointing at me. He was pointing to my right. I followed his finger and saw a body faced down on the concrete. I stared down and realized that I was wearing a black shihakusho. A shinigami uniform.

"That's my body?" I gapped.

"Hai!" He chirped.

I ran over to my body - err, gigai and poked it.

"How about that necklace you crushed?" I asked remembering the gem.

"That necklace was also an invention of mine. It was made to seal your shinigami powers until I destroy it. It has been around your neck since you were one years old."

"So I wasn't a shinigami until I was one?"

"Hai, your father gave you his powers before he disappeared."

My zanpakutou has been talking to me. Calling me since I was born. So could that mean I could have a hollowfied bankai? Probably.

"How come I never noticed it before?"

"It was hidden from sight with kidou."

Silence.

"So does . . . does Isshin know about this?"

"Hmm . . . he probably does."

I twitched.

"Good to know."

I paused. I remember that I was still holding onto my zanpakutou.

"Shishou? How do I - you know . . . um . . . this?" I gestured to my zanpakutou.

"Oh my, that would be a problem." Urahara frowned.

"What should I do with it?"

Urahara was talking about my zanpakutou. It was taller than me. The blade didn't fit me. It was too long for my tiny body.

"No worries, Setsuna-chan! I was prepared incase this happened." He gave me a long piece of beige cloth. I attached it around my shoulder and waist. The same fashion Toshiro had his in.

"Arigatou, Shishou."

I went back inside my gigai and I turned and walked away.

"See you soon, Setsuna-chan!" He waved.

I pause and turned my head to look at him. Then I continued to walk back home.

I then realized that I could now save Masaki from her death. But I already agreed that I would only stand aside and simply watch.

I really am a heartless monster.

The thought made me feel guilty. I shook my head and wiped out the thought.

Sigh. I'm in for a world of trouble once I get home. I ruined my clothes again. And now the heat of the sun was scorching my back and draining me of energy.

Stupid sun.

I really, _really _hate Summer.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute . . . what happened to that ghost that the hollow was going to eat?

"UWAHHH! I'm the worst shinigami ever! I forgot about the soul I'm suppose to send to Soul Society!" I yanked at my hair and shouted to the heavens.

Then another thought popped up.

I'M LOST AGAIN!

I really do have a terrible sense of direction!

I muttered a string of colorful curses.

I trudged up the street. Retracing my footsteps to find my way back home.

I _really_ do hate the heat.

Then, it started to rain.

And the rain drops were warm.

**-XXX-**

Ending: Heart Realize - Supercell

**-XXX-**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Oh and yes, Sea Salt ice cream is indeed a real flavor.**

**Question: Who is your favorite character?**

**Please leave a review!**

**-Arti**


	3. Change

**Arti here!**

**To EaSnowPw: I'm really sorry but I can't imagine a future with Masaki still alive. And like Setsuna said many times, Ichigo needs this character development. He probably wouldn't be the way he is if Masaki is still alive. Again, gomenasai! **

**-XXX-**

Opening: Snow Fairy - FUNKIST

**-XXX-**

Chapter 3 Change

It has been a year since I began my training with Urahara. We trained almost every day and I nearly died every day. But when the holidays and festivals came up, I'd take the day off and spend time with the family I've grown closer to, yet further from. I have noticed that I was spending less time at home and with my three siblings.

I realized that we were growing apart.

I was hardly home. I grew colder.

Even Yuzu and Masaki, after many days of pestering had stopped asking about my whereabouts.

I know that Masaki's death is coming soon. I have isolated myself from them so when she does die, I won't have as much heartache and guilt.

Now let's get to the subjects at hand.

I walked to Urahara's shop. I am so happy that it's Autumn. The cooler atmosphere. The wind. The dying orange leaves. It's magical. But not as magical as Winter.

"Shishou?" I said as I entered the shop.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kurosaki." Tessai greeted.

"Please, just call me Setsuna, Tessai." I closed my eyes and lightly shook my head.

"Well if it isn't my cute and little student." Urahara mused as we walked in.

I greeted him with a nod.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"You are going on a treasure hunt today!" Urahara chirped.

"A treasure hunt?"

He gave me the knowing look.

Oh.

It was training.

"Here's the paper and don't get lost~" He grinned as he handed me a piece of paper and shooed me out the shop. "See you in a few days~"

A few day?

What kind of treasure hunt was this?

*Sigh*

I followed the paper.

**-Bleach-**

Who know how long I've been following this crappy piece of paper. It lead me all over the town. In circles. In loops. In zigzags and squiggles and back and forth. Over and under. It was really starting to annoy me.

My stomach grumbled and burned.

I'm starving.

Forget the stupid map.

I walked up to a vending machine and inserted a few yens and punched in the numbers. A box of strawberry Pocky fell out.

I ripped it open and munched.

This is ridiculous really.

This map didn't lead me anywhere.

What is Urahara planning in that messed up mind of his?

Forgetting the map, I wondered the unfamiliar area.

Suddenly the sunlight caught the map and my suspicions were confirmed.

There was a faint outline on the map.

The real route.

Urahara had putted lime juice on the map as a hidden route.

Throwing away the pocky, I followed the route. Across the town from where I'm standing.

I growled but followed it anyways.

I passed familiar buildings and before I knew it,

I was standing in front of a certain warehouse.

I twitched.

He led me straight to the weirdoes' den.

Was he crazy? They're going to kill me!

I turned around and ran for it.

And before I knew it, I saw darkness.

My legs and hands were bound and I was gagged and blind folded.

I've been bagged.

I'm being kidnapped!

I squirmed and struggled to get out of whoever's hold it was.

"Stay still!" A female voice shouted.

And he punched my lights out.

**-Bleach-**

I slowly came to.

I've been knocked out by Urahara enough times to wake up in a few minutes. Highly alert.

I could feel myself being carried on someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I controlled my breathing and made myself appear to still be unconscious.

I heard other voices as well.

"We didn't need to gag her and knock her out, you know." A feminine voice said.

"She was struggling!" An immature female said.

"Shut up you two." A masculine voice said. He sounded like the leader. "She should be awake anytime now."

I sensed my surroundings. There were eight of them. All with powerful reistu. And their voices were familiar.

"Do you think she could pass?" Another male said.

"She was trained by Kisuke. Perhaps she can live." Another voice said. "If not, then we kill her."

"But she's just a child." Another said. "Are you really going to kill her if she fails?"

"You can't kill her! She's so cute!"

I stiffen. I've been capture by the vizards. And I didn't even sense them before they knocked me out. I needed to get stronger.

I felt the one carrying me come to a stop. He dropped me on the ground. They removed my bounds and gag in a swift moment.

And in that quick moment. I summoned my zanpakutou.

With A burst of lightning and a deafening thunderclap, my zanpakutou was summoned in the form of lightning that solidified into a long blade.

I gripped tightly and shot at their leader At an impressive speed.

Shinji Hirako.

Our swords clashed in a spark and crackling lightning that shocked his arms. He dropped his blade in shock and I kicked him. Hard.

He was sent across the training ground.

My sword posed and ready in a strong defensive position as I face the other shocked members.

Acting like the innocent little girl, "who are you and what do you want?" I said icily with my blank face.

"THAT HURTS YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Shinji yelled as re rubbed his sore side and shocked arms.

I turned my glare at him. "Who are you calling a brat, mushroom head."

I always wanted to call him that.

"WHY YOU!"

"That was so cool, Chibi-chan!" I turned Mashiro.

"Huh?"

"How did your zanpakutou do that? It was like boom! And-" She went on and stupidly imitating my strike and making weird sounds.

I was unamused.

"Look, gaki, Urahara told us all about you." Shinji said. "You don't have to hide anything."

I slightly lowered my sword.

"Okay."

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAID!" Shinji yelled comically.

"I trust Shishou and in a sense I do trust you guys as well." I honestly said. "And I have a similar goal as you guys anyways."

My sword exploded in a burst of lightning.

Mashiro clapped in astonishment.

"So what do you want?"

"Training. Your hollow must be out of control is it not?" Shinji replied.

My hollow. I remembered it as clear as day. My hollow first appeared when Urahara was going to strike a killing blow. I spoke to him. Yes, _him_. I thought hollows were supposed to look like yourself. But mine was a boy. He has golden locks and piercing golden orange eyes. He wore a forest green fur rimmed trench coat. He looked around fourteen.

He was similar to me. He was cold and reserved. Very independent, but he held this sinister air around him. It gave me shivers just thinking about it. In truth, my hollow terrifies me.

"My hollow knows how to control himself." I said. "His name is Yukine."

"_Him?_ And you named him?" Hiyori said."

"Yes. I don't know why he's a boy though."

"How strange." Lisa said. "He doesn't do _things_, does he?"

"Things? What things?" I asked, completely confused.

"Never mind."

"Look, are you going to train me or not?"

Hiyori came at me.

With a deafening thunderclap and lightning, I summoned my zanpakutou and blocked her sword. She called on her mask.

We clashed repeatedly. "I'm going to force that hollow of yours out." She said.

I blocked and dodged.

How many hours have past? Days?

I was already exhausted. The only thing that kept me going was the will to live.

She repeatedly beat me to the ground. Kicked and punched. I was covered in scratches and bruises. She kicked me into a boulder. Completely demolishing it. I could hardly move.

This eight year old body of mine made it hard to fight with. I always forget, thinking that I'm still fourteen.

I got up and clashed with her.

I was afraid.

What if I fail? What if I can't beat Yukine? He'll consume me and I will be killed. I didn't want to face him again. His sinister atmosphere made my knees wobble. That playful smirk on his face. He would literally rip me apart.

Because of my thoughts, I let my guard down and Hiyori slashed my abdomen. Blood splattered my clothing.

I gasp and fell onto my knees. I clutched the stinging wound. It was bleeding heavily. I may have a fourteen year old mind, but even that has been fused with my childlike mind. I whimpered and hot tears blurred my vision, dripping onto the ground.

"You're weak." Hiyori said. "I thought Kisuke said that you were strong. That cold façade of yours was obviously just a mask to hide how weak you really are. You're pathetic. Kisuke overestimated you. A weakling like you will never be able to control a hollow. Much less deserve to live. Twice."

A sharp and burning pain stabbed into my heart. It hurts. Just like my past life, I'm weak. I'm still weak. I don't deserve to live. I don't even understand why I get to live twice. I didn't do anything that deserved a second chance at life. Why was I reborned here? I doesn't make any sense.

I've always been weak and insecure. I was beaten into the ground because of it and my dangerously low self-esteem. I wanted to beat Aizen. But how can I do that? It's impossible. I can't do it.

I can't do it.

I felt like breaking down. How embarrassing in front of the vizards. I wanted to cry my heart out. All the negative emotions that I had buried deep inside from my past and this life. So much pain and despair. I suffered for many years.

No one knew what I went through.

NO ONE UNDERSTANDS HOW I FEEL!

They don't know how it's like to be compared to people that I will never be! I'm my own person. They don't know what it's like to be lonely. To feel empty. To feel like nothing. To feel less than worthless!

_Shut up already. Your thoughts are annoying._

Even Yukine thinks - knows I'm pathetic.

_But because of your thoughts and feelings, it gave birth to a monster like me. All that bottled up emotion is what made me so strong. All because of you, princess. I'll have to thank you for that._

_I could feel him grin maliciously._

_Let's show them our power._

_Show them how strong you are. Show them they're wrong._

I felt the surge of dark reistu.

**-Bleach-**

They all watched as Hiyori beat the young girl senseless. The girl - Setsuna could hardly keep up with her.

She was already covered with wounds. Yet she refused to back down. Now that was a good thing. The bad thing, if she doesn't call out her hollow, Hiyori will surely kill her.

Setsuna's hair covered her eyes. She simply stood still.

Hiyori annoyed at the lack of response made a move. She was about to deliver a finishing blow when she was blown back by a very dark reistu.

She crashed into a rock. She got up and stared at the girl.

Dark reistu swirled violently around.

She hated to admit it, but the girl's reistu alone sent fear into her very core. She trembled as the mask formed around Setsuna's face. A fox like mask with red markings.

She lifted her head back up.

Piercing golden orange eyes bore into her golden orbs. It held such maliciousness inside it. It clearly said that it would tear anything in its way apart. Setsuna gave off a murderous intent.

A sinister grin spread across her face, and in an instant, the teal haired girl appeared before her and sent a powerful punch to her face. Hiyori's mask smashed on contact and she was sent flying.

The monster shunpo and its hands clamped down on her throat. Blocking her oxygen pipe. Within two seconds, she was punched and kicked and cut everywhere. The monster's blade came straight for her head.

The sharp blade immediately came to a halt when it was millimeters away from hitting her. Shinji and the others stopped the deadly blow that would've immediately killed her.

"Are you satisfied now?" Shinji asked as me broke Setsuna's mask. The mask crumbled and her golden orange eyes slowly shifted back to amethyst-pink.

**-Bleach-**

I stared at Hiyori's terror filled face.

I nearly killed her.

The others let go of me.

"Hiyori go-" I was cut off.

"Don't talk to me." She said. She was scared. "Just leave."

I stared at the ground. I almost killed her and now she's terrified of me.

I guess I'm not wanted here.

"Gomenasai." I said. I walked to the exit of the basement. "I'll leave."

I could feel the others watching me as I left.

I walked all the way back to Urahara's shop. The sky was darkening just as my mood did. I could hear thunder rumbling and lightning flashed. The cold rain poured heavily. Pounding into my head and shoulders, drenching my clothes and wiping some of the blood away. Numbing me.

"So how was it?" Urahara grinned as he fanned himself.

I didn't answer.

He frowned. "What's wrong?" He stared at my biggest wound. The bloody gash that Hiyori made. It was still bleeding.

"You're bleeding." He stated.

"I want to go home." I muttered. I lowered my eyes.

I proceeded to walk out the door.

I suddenly felt light headed. I felt terrible.

I fell forward. I was caught by Urahara. I sobbed and cried as I clutched his robe. The others came in from the noise I made.

"There, there," Urahara said soothingly as he rubbed my back and pet my head.

"I-I nearly k-killed her." My voice cracked as I whispered. "They're s-scared of m-me."

Urahara carried me and put me on a mat as Tessai healed me.

I continued to cry.

After Tessai was done healing me, he left the room, leaving just Urahara and I.

"Don't worry. They'll come through."

Urahara got up and closed the sliding door.

"Rest well, Setsuna-chan."

**-Bleach-**

An hour later, I woke up and slid out of the covers. My wounds were healed but I still felt terrible and sore. I slid the door open. The sky was still dark. Thunder and lightning was evident.

I felt happier. I loved the rain.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Setsuna-chan." Urahara grinned.

"Ohayo." I said blankly.

"Watermelon?" Urahara handed me a freshly sliced watermelon.

I took it.

We sat on the porch as we watch the rain pour.

I bit into the juicy red watermelon. Sweet.

"Are you feeling better?" Urahara asked as he ate his watermelon.

"Hai. I feel a bit better." I said.

"That's good."

"I better go home now." I said as I finished my watermelon and got up. "Ja ne, Shishou."

I left the shop.

I pulled my scarf up. A cold breeze flew pass.

Bt the time I arrived in front of the clinic, I was soaked through the bone.

I opened the door. The house was empty. Everything was dark. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed and illuminated the house.

Weird.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" My voice echoed throughout the dark house. "Yuzu? Karin? Ichigo?"

Where is everyone? Did they leave somewhere without me?

It didn't seem that way. Something didn't feel right.

Then it hit me like a brick wall.

The storm. The time.

Masaka . . .

I ran out of the house.

I sprinted as fast as I could to the river.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

NO! NOT NOW!

I could hear it in the distance.

Tears threaten to fall.

Sirens.

An ambulance.

I came to a stop by the ledge that led to the river. The sight of what happened made me want to vomit.

The bloody form of Masaki laid on the grass, continuing to bleed. Ichigo was crying and shaking her while the paramedics tried to pull him away and put her on a stretcher.

Isshin was comforting Yuzu and Karin a few feet away.

I weakly stepped down the stairs and made my way to Masaki.

My knees wobbled and collapsed. Hot tears fell. Pain stabbed my heart. A piece of me broke away.

A scream full of grief erupted from my lips.

"OKAA-SAN!" I screamed. "OKAA-SAN!"

I did it.

I did what I'd told myself to do.

I stood aside and simply watched Masaki as she died. The sirens blared.

Ichigo clung onto the stretcher that Masaki was carried on. Yuzu and Karin also followed with Isshin.

I simply sat in the wet grass. Staring at the empty and bloody grass where Masaki once laid.

Lightning and thunder flashed.

My eyes were glazed over as the image of Masaki, smiling lovingly at me, faded away from the depths of my memories.

**-Bleach-**

A week has passed since Masaki's funeral. Everyone was down. The house was rather depressing. Everyday Ichigo would sit by the river, waiting for Masaki.

Isshin had tried to cheer us all up.

I left the house more often.; now sometimes disappearing for days. I trained with Urahara everyday to get my mind off of what happened. Urahara knew what happened that they. He still continued to train me. My blows had become more sharp and deadly. I spent more time at the shop. Eating there and camping out.

Right now, Isshin was with the other three down by the river, just like in the anime. Comforting each other.

I found a better way to take my mind off things.

I now stood in front of the old abandoned warehouse. I walked in.

I jumped down the stairs and landed swiftly.

The others looked up at me expectantly.

"It's good to see you again, Setsuna-chan." Hachi greeted.

"Hnph."

"Are you ready?"

I nodded.

Shinji snapped his fingers.

Five metal chained poles slammed onto my limbs. Holding me down. A barrier was put up.

I closed my eyes and appeared in my mindscape.

The cave was as dark as always. Intimidating golden orange eyes snapped open. Glowing in the dark. Yukine walked out of the cave.

He smirked.

"I see you want to beat me into submission."

"Hai."

Silence.

"You don't need to."

I gapped. "What?"

"I don't want to fight you, princess." He said as he came closer and looked down at me. "We already showed them how strong we are. I want to fight that bastard Aizen, along with his loyal dog, Tosen.

Your friends outside are strong. And what's the fun in killing them when they can kill us right now. So hurry up and grow stronger, so that we can fight that teme and beat him until he wishes he was never borned. We will show him who is the rightful ruler of all the worlds."

"I still want to test myself against you." I said.

"Alright then."

I found myself on the ground with Yukine sitting on top of me.

He's fast.

"Now princess, go on and tell your little friends that you got me under control. I will cooperate as long as I don't get bored.

I opened my eyes. The mask shattered and the hollow body parts peeled off and shriveled away. The battle field was demolished.

An hour has definably passed. All of them had a turn in fighting me. It was evident thanks to their wounds that they received from Yukine.

The barrier came down.

Shinji stalked up to me.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"He'll cooperate as long as he's not bored." I said.

"That's good."

"I thought all hollows would want to devour you guys." I said. "It turns out that mine doesn't even want to fight me."

"Lucky you." Kensei said.

"I know. I'm a prodigy after all."

**-XXX-**

Ending: Heart Realize - Supercell

**-XXX-**

**So how was the chapter?**

**Well, happy birthday to Kugo Ginjo.**

**Please leave a review!**

**-Arti**


	4. The Start of Everything

**Arti here!**

**To fanfictionlovewriter809: Thank you ****_so_**** much for your review! XD Your review is the best review I have ever gotten in my entire writing career. You gave me a burst of inspiration the moment I read it and it gives me such indescribable feels. Thank you so much!**

**And to answer your question: yes! I will defiantly continue this story all the way to the end! Possibly even the end of the manga!**

**And to EaSnowPw: I'm sorry about Masaki, but it had to happen.**

**One more thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Yukine is actually a real character and I don't own him or Noragami, the anime he comes from. I'm just using his appearance. Nor do I own Yato who will eventually turn up in the story.**

**-XXX-**

Opening: Snow Fairy - FUNKIST

**-XXX-**

Chapter 4 The Start of Everything

A few years has passed since Masaki's death, along with my training with the vizards. I'm now thirteen years old. I'm so happy now that I've practically have my old body back! My training has gotten much more intense.

Yukine has been a very obedient hollow so far. But when he gets bored, he caused a lot of damage to the training grounds in both Urahara's shop and the Vizards. And one thing I did learn about Yukine:

Like all hollows, he is indeed evil. He loves to play with his "prey". He toys with them till they can't take it anymore. Which happened to a few hollows we faced. He's a psychopath.

Learning that, I tried to not talk to him very often. But he visits me in my dreams anyways.

Besides that, I decided to attend high school with Ichigo. Much to Isshin's delight. But I had nothing to learn in school anymore. The students weren't so happy about a rather young prodigy being in their midst. It made them feel inferior and dumb.

I was from time to time, bullied about my hair and the way I act. When Ichigo found out about the bullying, he got mad. I quickly told him to 'butt out' and 'mind your own business'. And at one extremely annoying moment, 'uzendayo'.

He left me alone to deal with my bullies after I swore at him.

That spring day That I've joined. I met Ichigo's future friends. Though I kept my distance. They were not the kind of people I would associate myself with.

Not even five minutes into the school, I was dubbed "Tongue-tied Setsuna" Or just simply "Ice Princess". It's a cover I put up for myself. I like Ice Princess better though.

Currently, the family was in the dining room. The TV was on and the news cast was reporting about sudden explosions.

"The scene is one block past Kamakura Station Blvd, and according to nearby residents, at around 7:30am, with a loud shaking of the ground the faces of several buildings exploded."

So it's time already.

I got up as Ichigo walked in.

"Hey Ichigo, I'm going ahead." I called out.

He nodded with his eyes still glued to the screen.

I shouldered my bag and left the house; masking my reistu completely, I jumped from roof to roof. I watched as Ichigo left the house to visit the flower shop. He got the flowers he promised that ghost of a girl from yesterday.

The sound of a hollow's howl echoed in the distance. Ichigo, startled, took off to the direction of the sound. We arrived at the scene. People were screaming and running away. The large hollow clawed the building and smoke erupted.

Nothing I can handle, but Ichigo needs to meet Rukia.

I watched as the ghost girl trip. Ichigo stopped running and came to her aid. Just as the hollow came closer, a hell butterfly fluttered across Ichigo's face and Rukia appeared and slayed the hollow in two quick slash before disappearing into the crowd.

I stared blankly at the oblivious humans. I pulled up my scarf and flashed stepped to school.

**-Bleach-**

Later as I got home, Ichigo went straight for his room. I settled down on the couch and worked on my homework. Around an hour passed by, Yuzu walked into the kitchen, waking me from my nap.

I sat up groggily. "Do you need help with dinner, Yuzu?"

"Arigatou Setsuna-chan, but you don't need to help me. You should go to your bedroom for your nap. I'll wake you up for dinner." She smiled.

I nodded and got off the couch.

Ever since Masaki's death, Yuzu stopped calling me 'onee-chan' and simply called me by my name. we have grown apart since Masaki's death and it didn't help that I was hardly home. Since Ichigo turned fourteen, I have stayed at the house more often, watching over them. I have stopped doing my duty of vanquishing hollows as well, letting the population grow and letting Seireitei know of the increasing hollow activity. My training had ceased with the vizards. At least for now, but I come by every once in a while.

I trudged up to my room that I share with no one. It was really small. The room only had enough space for a bed, a closet, and a bean bag. The window had a large ledge where I usually hang out on and draw.

The sun was setting over the horizon. I curled up on my bed and pulled up the covers. I snuggled into the comforting warmth. It won't be long before Rukia shows up as well as the annoying hollow that will disrupt my daily evening nap.

I hugged my stuffed bunny and fell asleep. Sue me for being childish despite my cold personality. I can't sleep without a stuffed animal.

"BOOM!"

I woke up to the sound of an explosion. The hollow was here. And Rukia should be downstairs by now. I heard Yuzu outside the door and Karin screaming downstairs.

Ichigo's footsteps ran pass my room, forgetting to 'wake me up' and down the stairs. I was not home often so he must have forgotten about me in his rush of panic.

I slid open my window. Cool night breeze swept into my room. The wind flowed through my hair. I climbed up the roof and sat down. I watched as Ichigo and Rukia fought off the hollow.

The hollow disappeared and Karin fell into Ichigo's arms.

They both exchanged a few words to each other.

The hollow soon came back with its annoying howl.

Ichigo ran in front of the hollow.

The idiot.

Rukia intercepted and got herself hurt. Blood pooled under her. The hollow howled in pain from its wounds.

I was tempted to end it right now but Rukia was going to give Ichigo her powers. She leaned against the pole.

"Do you want to save your family?" She asked.

"Of course." Ichigo said. "Is there a way?"

"There's only one." Rukia picked up the sword and pointed it at Ichigo. "You . . . must become a shinigami."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Thrust this sword through your heart, and I will pour my powers into you."

The hollow stalked toward them.

"Give me your sword, shinigami." Ichigo said.

"I'm not 'shinigami'." Rukia answered. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

Hollow ran at them.

"I'm . . . Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia shoved her zanpakutou into Ichigo's heart with his help. A burst of impressive reistu swirled around the now shinigami Ichigo who sliced the hollows arm off with his large zanpakutou before he slashed through the mask; disintegrating the hollow.

Ichigo's fate has been sealed.

I flash stepped into my room and pretended to sleep. A few minutes later after the sounds of bickering, Ichigo came into my room.

I controlled my breathing and slowed it down.

"I'm surprised that she didn't even wake up from all that racket." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"How strange." Rukia said. "Do we need to erase her memory?"

"Probably not." Ichigo said. "She sleeps like a rock. I'm sure she heard nothing."

I inwardly twitched at his comment. I stayed still, clutching my bunny that Rukia quietly fond over. I needed to make it more believable.

"That leek isn't yours Ichigo." I muttered. "You can have the strawberry instead."

"Yep. She's asleep. She's defiantly weird."

I'll get my revenge next time.

**-Bleach-**

I didn't realize that I fell asleep last night right after Rukia and Ichigo left my room.

My stomach growled painfully. That stupid hollow. It made me miss my dinner.

I got ready for school and went downstairs.

"Did a truck bash through the wall?" I asked as I stared boringly at the huge hole in the wall.

"Probably." Karin answered.

We were all standing outside as Isshin went on about the truck. Inwardly snickered at Ichigo's expression.

We left for school soon after lunch. Ichigo turned around the corner and bumped into Orihime, sending her onto the floor.

"Oh, it's just you, Inou." He said.

"You can't bump into someone then say 'oh, it's just you' like that!" Tatsuki said hotly.

"Oh and my bad." Was Ichigo's dumb reply. "Daijoubu ka?"

He offered Orihime his hand. "Here,"

She quickly got up and blabbered nonsense before she ran down the hallway. We walked into class and Ichigo was greeted by his friends.

I sat in my seat by the window.

"Ichigo, I heard a truck rammed into your house."

"Did you finish cleaning it up?"

"As if we could finish _that _fast."

I watched them from where I sat.

"Want some help?" Chad offered.

"Nah, that's alright." Ichigo refused the offer.

I watched as Rukia walked up to them. I smirked at Ichigo's reaction. It never gets old the matter how many times I've seen it.

"_Oh_, so you're Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia said. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I will be sitting next to you."

Ichigo freaked stood up. "Y-You!"

"W-What? What's wrong, Ichigo?" The brown haired one asked.

"You know her?" Chad said.

"Oh no, this is our first meeting. Isn't it, Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia said sweetly "Nice to meet you."

She offered her hand to Ichigo and then turned it over.

_'Make a scene and I'll kill you!'_

Was written on her palm. I suppressed my laughter.

Class eventually started. I watched Rukia and Ichigo interact with one another. She would read while Ichigo snuck glances and harshly whisper at her.

I sighed. I decided to take a nap.

The bell rung signaling break time. Students left the class. Ichigo grabbed Rukia and quickly left the room to question her.

"Hey Setsuna-chan," Ichigo's dark haired friend asked. "What's going on with Ichigo and Kuchiki-san?"

I averted my eyes away from them and stared ahead. I blew my bangs away, but it only fell back into place on my nose.

"Wakaranai." I said coldly before I left the class.

"How cold." One of them said.

"That's just expected from the Ice Princess."

**-Bleach-**

I watched from the roof as Rukia put on her red glove with a skull on it and forced Ichigo out of his body.

"AAAHHHHH! MY BODY!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed at his body. "Damn it. What did you do?"

"Come with me." Rukia said.

They left the roof.

The wind ruffled my hair.

_Let's do something fun, Princess. I'm bored._

I'm ditching school. I jumped off the roof and made my way to Urahara's shop. Jinta and Ururu were cleaning the front porch.

"Welcome back, Setsuna-chan." Ururu greeted.

"Where have you been, Leek?" Jinta asked.

"School's been busy." I said. "Is Shishou here?"

"He's inside." Jinta said.

I walked in.

"Konnichiwa, Setsuna-chan~" Urahara grinned and fanned himself. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine, Shishou." I said blankly. "You've planted the hogyoku, within Rukia's soul, right? You do know what Aizen can do."

"I know." He tilted his hat. "Why didn't you stop it knowing whatever is going to happen later on?"

"I don't know what could've happened if I stopped you. The future would obviously change and I can't do that. If the future were to change, then my knowledge is almost completely useless."

"You're so smart, Setsuna-chan~" Urahara praised.

I inhaled and exhaled, closing my eyes before opening them.

"I want some candy."

"Of course, have whatever you like!"

The perks of being his student. Free candy. I stuffed candy of all colors and size and shapes into a plastic bag and left.

"Ja ne, Shishou, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai."

I walked to the deserted grassy area, away from the city. The flowers of many colors bloomed in large patches in this dead silent area. I sat down below the shade of a lone tree. I leaned against the trunk and plopped a lollipop into my mouth.

Milk strawberry.

The wind blew across the beautiful field. The place was so peaceful. This was my safe haven. I yawned. I slumped down and gazed at the vast blue sky. My eyes closed as the soft wind caressed my cheek.

"What do you want, Shinji."

I felt his presence from behind the tree.

"You caught me." He said "So this is where you usually are, huh? It seems peaceful."

"Not with you here." I said bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He fumed.

"Be quiet. You've already ruined the peacefulness enough with your presence."

"Why you . . ." He seethed. "When will you come back?"

"Hnmh?"

"Hiyori misses you."

"_Honto?_"

"She misses beating you up."

"No thank you." I opened my eyes. Shinji was sitting beside me. "Ichigo will get his powers soon. It won't be long until you can introduce yourself."

"Why not train him now when we can prepare him for the future?"

"He doesn't have his powers yet and he sucks at fighting right now. You'll just beat him into a pulp or his hollow will swallow him."

"Heh."

Silence.

"I want my alone time." I broke the silence. "_Leave_."

"Tch, bossy brat." He flash stepped away, leaving me alone.

The next arc will begin in a months' time. I'm not sure if I can face the captains yet. Urahara said that I'm ready. After many years of training, I've reached captain level reistu and I also reached my bankai. It was almost exactly the same as Toshiro's. He would be in for a surprise when my zanpakutou is revealed to be his twin.

I smirked at the thought.

Then there's the bount arc. They are rather tricky with their annoying dolls. Then there's the Fake Karakura arc. I might die or lose a limb. Nothing that Orihime can heal but still . . . I would be in an unimaginable pain if I have one my limb cut off or I cut it off myself due to the cocky Soul King's power. He annoyed me to death with his cocky attitude and overconfidence.

I viciously growled like a predatory animal.

I wanted to bash his and Tosen's and especially Aizen's skull in and break every bone in their bodies.

_My, my, such violent thoughts you have there, Princess. I agree that it will be entertaining to bash those bastards skull in, but ending their life too soon isn't very nice now would it? It would be much better if we slowly torture them until they beg for us to end their pathetic lives._

That's an excellent idea, Yukine. But I can't touch the Soul King. I'll only decay and die. I have plenty of . . . _creative_ torturous ideas that I would like to test on them.

I smirk twisted into a psychotic grin. My eyes glowed golden orange.

I blinked it away.

The sun was already setting.

How long have I been laying here?

I got up and held my stash of candy, and made my way home.

I sat on my window ledge with my art book in my lap. The orange rays of the sun shined through my window, hitting me and my art book. I was drawing a very accurate picture of Toshiro with his new hair style.

I'm glad that even my artistic skills from my past came with me to this world. I was known as a artistic prodigy in my old life. I was very proud of my skills.

I gazed at the portrait, lost in my own little world.

"Who's that?"

I squeaked and jumped; suddenly I felt hot.

"YUZU!" I quickly turned the art book's cover over. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"Who is that boy anyway, Setsuna-chan? He's pretty cute."

I felt way hotter than before.

She blinked innocently. "Do you have a fever, Setsuna-chan? Your face is all red." She touched my forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I-I'm fine!" I brushed her hand off. "W-What are you doing h-here?"

"Oh! I was looking for my pajamas and dress. Have you've seen them? I can't find them anywhere."

"Don't ask me about your clothes, Yuzu. I wouldn't know where they are and nor do I care."

She made a whiny sound. "Mou~ you're so cold, Setsuna-chan."

"Hnph."

"Well, sorry to bother you. That boy was cute by the way, Setsuna-chan! Oyasumi!"

She closed the door and left the room.

My face and neck still burned.

"Yuzu? What are you smiling about?" I heard Karin ask from the other side of the door, just down the hall.

"Oh it's nothing, Karin-chan." Yuzu answered. "Setsuna-chan was just drawing a picture of this _really_ cute boy."

_YUZU!_

I felt like I was on fire.

"Really?" Karin said.

"Un!" Yuzu beamed. "And she was as red as a tomato and burning hot too! Do you think she has a fever?"

"No, she's fine, Yuzu." I could already imagine Karin's amused smirk.

I felt like dying again. Dear gods, please kill me now.

I heard them walk away. I glanced at my art book. I reached over and lifted the cover. I immediately let go once I caught a glimpse of my drawing.

I heard Yukine chuckle deep in the back of my mind.

Urgh, maybe I'll feel better if I sleep it off. I don't like this feeling.

**-Bleach-**

My eyes snapped open to the reistu of a hollow. A moment later, I heard a crash in Ichigo's room. The howls of Orihime's brother, Sora, echoed loudly throughout the house.

More sounds of destruction happened before the disgusting reistu disappeared.

Should I follow Ichigo and Rukia?

Nah. I'm pretty sure they have it all under control. Sora will be set free and Orihime will have her memories erased.

.

.

.

.

URRGGGGHHHHHHHH! I hate myself for worrying.

I opened my window and shunpo after them. I made sure to keep my distance and masked my reistu.

We jumped from roof to roof.

Ichigo was ridiculously slow. Not knowing how to shunpo yet. He ran with Rukia on his back towards Orihime's place.

I stopped and watched as Ichigo made his way into the apartment, leaving Rukia outside. I could already feel that Orihime was dying and Tatsuki by her low and damaged reistu was hurt badly.

The serpent like hollow burst through the wall with Ichigo who stopped mid-air. He held Orihime in his large hand. His tail smacked Ichigo into the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo jumped through the gap and stabbed the hollow repeatedly. It howled in pain and dropped Orihime. It reached for her but Ichigo sliced its hand in half.

"Listen you . . . do you know why big brothers are born first?" Ichigo said. "To protect the little sisters and brothers who'll be born later, damn it."

"Ichigo!" Rukia said as she came in.

"A big brother should never tell his little sister 'I'll kill you', EVEN IF IT COSTS YOUR OWN LIFE!"

I felt tears build up in my eyes. My heart clenched tightly in pain.

"URUSAI! Orihime belongs to me!" The monster bellowed. "I raised her in place of the parents who abandoned us both. That's when she was three. Ever since then I've always protected her. Orihime! Come here now. If at least you listen to me, I won't hurt the others."

Like I'll believe that, bakemono.

"Wait, it's a trap!" Rukia said from behind Orihime. "He no longer has the heart of your brother."

"Demo . . ."

The hollow screeched and bashed its face against the wall.

"Onii-chan!"

"Orihime . . . BELONGS TO ME!"

Ichigo's zanpakutou clashed with the hollow's teeth.

"Don't be stupid. Inou id Inou. She doesn't belong to ANYONE!" Ichigo pushed the hollow away. It fell through the gap and flew up.

I couldn't help it. I was getting tired of watching this.

I just had to free him from his suffering, even though Orihime might not ever get to say good bye.

Gomenasai, Orihime.

_Don't be sorry, Princess. Tough love is the best. She needs to learned that she can't always be cuddled._

From where I hid behind a roof, I lifted my finger at the hollow. The wind ruffled my teal hair under the moonlight. My amethyst-pink eyes, merciless.

"Hadou no yon: Byakurai."

Pale blue lightning exploded from the tip of my finger and striked through the hollows head and hitting the wall just below Rukia's and Orihime's feet.. Killing him instantly. He vanished like any other hollow would instead of turning into blue glitter like in the original.

_You're so cruel, Princess._

I could feel him smirk, his golden orange eyes glinted in the back of my mind.

Before Rukia or Ichigo could locate me, I flash stepped away.

**-Bleach-**

Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widen at the pale blue lightning that shot out of nowhere and striked the hollow down.

"Onii-chan . . ." Orihime said.

She couldn't believe it. Out of nowhere, a pale blue lightning shot her brother down. Killing him in one blow. Her knees buckled under her. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Orihime!" Rukia said alarmed as she put her arm around the girl's shoulder.

Orihime cried for a few minutes before she passed out from exhaustion and shock.

Ichigo was still dazed at the lightning that shot out from nowhere.

Who could've done that?

No one in the town - at least from what he knew, had a strong enough reistu to even see the ghosts and hollows besides him and Rukia, right?

Rukia took out the memory modifier and erased Orihime's memory of the nightly events that just happened. She set the girl back in her body. She then moved to Tatsuki and erased her memory as well.

"Rukia . . ." Ichigo said from behind her. "What was that?"

"I don't know Ichigo." She replied. "All I know is that that was a kidou spell. It can only be done by a shinigami - and from what I know, there are no other shinigami's assigned to this area besides me."

"Are you saying that there is another shinigami here?" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia's violet eyes narrowed in concentration. "Hai."

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know."

They both left the apartment and headed home.

The mysterious person was on both their minds that night.

Who could it have possibly been?

**-Bleach-**

The next morning, I was dragged by Orihime up to the roof of the school building. I pretended that nothing happened last night.

I stood a few meters away from her group of friends by the fence, watching them talk about what happened last night.

Ichigo and Rukia stood a few feet away from me with a deadpanned look on their faces.

"This is what you did last night?" Ichigo looked at Rukia.

Rukia nodded.

"You used that on my family too didn't you?"

"Yeah, I used it." She said rather proudly before she stopped and stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I still can't say I'm' prepared'. After all, I not such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers." He said. "But . . . neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes."

He offered Rukia his hand. "I would like to help you . . . with that 'shinigami' stuff."

"Sure." Rukia smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

They stood there quietly. Ichigo's brows furrowed and soon does Rukia's.

"You're still thinking about last night, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "Whoever that shinigami was, I'll make him or her show themselves."

I cracked a small smile and looked in a different direction.

Don't worry, Ichigo . . . I'll show you what I truly am soon.

_And what fun that will be, Princess._

I smirked.

Yeah.

**-XXX-**

Ending: Heart Realize - Supercell

**-XXX-**

**Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**So Rukia is finally introduced - isn't that great?**

**I have also been leaving you hints on Setsuna's past as well. Can you figure it out?**

**Question: When I'm old enough, I want a dog. But I don't know which of these two dog breeds I should get.**

**A Siberian Husky or a white German Shepherd?**

**I have no idea which to get. And don't worry, I've done my research (what stupid idiot wouldn't?). I know that Huskies are a handful and German Shepherds can be as well if not trained properly. And yes, I'm an experience dog owner.**

**I do plan on living in a cold climate - like Canada (my homeland).**

**The dog would be a male and I will name him Shiro.**

**So what do you think?**

**Please leave a review!**

**-Arti**


End file.
